New Year's Eve Cupid
by hopewings6
Summary: Nothing can go wrong when you decide to play Cupid right? At least that's what Zay is hoping for.


**New Year's Eve Cupid**

 **It seems like the universe doesn't want me to post this one shot. Maybe it thinks it's dumb? Idk I tried on New Year's Eve and I fell asleep and tried yesterday but my computer died.**

 **The group are seniors**

 **I decided to make the triangle when they were juniors spilling into their senior year**

 **I know I missed out on putting out Halloween and Xmas one shots but the last few months for me have been beyond busy. Hopefully this year I can write more.**

 **I'll still put out Halloween and Xmas one shots if anyone wants to read or give an idea for one I'm all ears.**

 _Zay couldn't help smiling as he looked at the kids in front of him as he watched them laughing and coloring. He kisses his wife's hand as she hands him his cup of cider snuggling up with him on the couch._

 _"V does it ever bother you we don't go out for New Years and instead stay home like a boring old married couple?" Zay asked as Vanessa begins to laugh._

 _"Zay we are a boring old married couple. Besides I like staying home with the kids and you too." She smiled as he grabbed her hand kissing it. Vanessa looked at the time before smiling at him._

 _"So it's eight o'clock. Story time." She sing songs as the kids gasps getting up and surrounding Zay's legs._

 _Zay chuckled softly as he set his cup down rubbing his hands together. "Well let me take you back in time to when a group of people needed a good push."_

 **Two weeks before New Years. Senior year**

Zay sat in the window of the bakery watching the couples in front of him and shook his head. He picked up his smoothie as he looked over at the couches and watched as Lucas couldn't stop smiling at Riley as she talked animatedly about the bird she found and had nursed back to health.

A story he was a hundred percent sure Lucas heard a thousand times but was still smiling ear to ear.

He looked back at the counter watching as Josh tried and failed at not blushing as Maya drew him in her sketchbook. He watched Maya bite her lip keeping her sketchbook over her cheeks to keep Josh from seeing how red hers were.

He sipped his smoothie wondering why the two couples who were obviously into the people they were with were still stuck in this ridiculous triangle.

More like a square with the addition of Maya's Boing. Zay thought as he watched them.

He nor the geniuses he sat with understood why the triangle was still going on. It was like Lucas and the girls were playing triangle chicken and all three were afraid to speak first.

It was so obvious to everyone around them with the exception of the four that the triangle was dead and Lucas had obviously picked Riley while Maya had eyes for only one guy.

And his name was not Lucas Frair.

Zay set his smoothie down as he drummed his fingers on the table. He was going to kill the triangle once and for all. He just needed a plan which he found as he listened to the geniuses talk.

"Dearest a masquerade ball on New Year's Eve sound delight." Smackle says as Zay looked at them. "What's this about a new year eve ball?" Zay asked already knowing the answer.

Every year since he could Mr. Minkus held a ball on New Year's Eve with a different theme. This year was a theme that was going to work in Zay's favor.

"Mr. Minkus or Stuart." Smackle says correcting herself. "Informed dearest today." Zay tapped his chin as a devious smirk took over his face. One that Farkle has noticed. "Zay... What are you thinking about?" He asked as Zay shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh nothing maybe something." Zay smiled as he got up heading towards the couples who were now both sitting on the couches. "Hey there lovebirds." He chuckles watching as Lucas and Josh both look at the girl next to them who were blushing.

"What do you want Babineaux?" Maya asked crumbling up a napkin and throwing it at his head as Zay gives her a look. "Well I thought I tell y'all about the theme for the Minkus nye extravaganza!"

"I want to hear tell me Zay!" Riley cheered bouncing on the couch as Lucas put his arm around her shoulder to calm her down. "Well apparently it's a masquerade ball and seeing how y'all are still whatever you are." He gestured at Lucas and the two girls next to him. "I thought we just go as a group no dates and ring in the new year together."

He looked over at the geniuses as Farkle gives him a look shaking his head making him chuckle slightly before pretending to cough to cover it up. "What do ya think?" He asked as they all looked at each other.

"Sounds good to me." Lucas said looking at Riley who bit her lip nodding her head. "I agree with huckleberry sounds fun. Boing you in?" She asked turning to Josh. He looked at her and then at everyone before nodding his head.

"Sure why not sounds fun." He says as Zay smiles standing up. "Well okay then looks like we will be ringing in the new year as a group." He goes to leave but turns around to them.

"And remember whoever you're with when the clock strikes midnight is who you end up with." He winks at them before grabbing his smoothie heading out the bakery.

Just as he reached the top step he heard Farkle voice. "I know what you're doing Zay." He turns around smiling as Farkle folds his arms across his chest looking at him.

"I'm not doing anything but going home Farkle." He says as Farkle walks towards him shaking his head. "You forget that I'm a genius and I know you're up to something." Zay just shrugs his shoulders letting out a light chuckle as he heads upstairs planning his next move.

Over the next couple of days Zay put his plan of ending the triangle square into action. He would drop little hints to Lucas seeing if he would take the advice slash bait but he was finding Lucas was being incredibly stubborn.

Everytime he suggested that he should get a mask that went with Riley's dress Lucas would nervously rub his neck contemplating it only to chuckle and say he wanted to get one that went with both girls dresses.

Even though Zay knew Josh who didn't know it but unconsciously took Zay's advice and was trying to find a mask to go with Maya's dress. If only Lucas could stop trying to be the nice guy living in Switzerland and just break the triangle already.

After failing yet again with convincing Lucas he decided to go and try his luck with the girls. He knew he needed to find the right words and not give anything away as he practiced his poker face as he made the trip to Maya's apartment.

He was sure she would be able to read him like a book. Either that or she would threaten bodily harm and he couldn't afford that since Vanessa was coming into town for the ball.

"Hey honey nugget." He says as he knocks on her window. "What are you doing here Babineaux?" She asked opening up her window allowing him to climb in.

"Oh nothing was in the neighborhood thought I see if Lucas was still around since he was supposed to study with you since he did yesterday with Riley right?" He asked looking around her room as Maya sat back on her bed.

He already knew that Lucas wasn't there and that he had in fact stopped evening up his time between both girls. He just wanted to see what Maya would say.

"I got a ride with Boing today. I didn't know huckleberry was supposed to walk me?" She says checking her phone seeing no message before shrugging her shoulders tossing it back on the bed.

"So you get your dress for the ball yet?" He asked as Maya nodded pointing at her closet. Zay looked and saw she had got a dark blue dress with a mask that was black with hints of blue on it. He smiled knowing Josh had a similar mask like hers.

"You know I was with Josh when he got his mask and it's the same thing as yours. Isn't that hilarious? Almost like you guys planned it or something? Like a couple would." He says throwing that last part in to see if Maya would react.

"Boing has the same mask as me?" She asked smiling ear to ear as he nodded. Zay thought he was making progress when Maya spoke again. "Well he'll match with Riles and huckleberry too then."

"What?!" Zay shouts widening his eyes before clearing his throat. "I meant was...What?" He says again a little softly as Maya stared at him weirdly.

"Yeah Riles and I decided that even though we were all going as a group that we should still match with ranger rick." Zay groaned as he slapped his hand to his head ready to bang it against the wall.

"I got to go." He tells Maya hopping out her window and heading for Riley's place hoping she would see the light. "Mr. Babineaux what are you doing here?" Mr. Matthews ask opening the door for him.

"Well I thought I stop by and visit cotton candy face. She home?" He asked as Cory rolled his eyes slightly. "Yes with Lucas upstairs and they better have the door open!" He shouts as Zay walks up the stairs shaking his head.

"Hey Zay what are you doing here?" Riley asked as Zay knocked on her door even though it was wide open. "Nothing much thought I stop by. Where's Luke? Your dad said he was up here with you?"

Riley giggled softly as she pointed up towards the roof. "He heard my dad shout and footsteps so he ran. I was going to head up there with him for a little picnic you want to come with?" She asked as Zay noticed the tiny basket that held food for two people only.

"No thanks sugar so did you get your dress and mask yet?" He asked as Riley nodded. "Yup." She pulled it out showing him that it was a purple dress with a black mask except hers had hints of purple on it. "I thought Maya said you guys were wearing the same mask?" He asked as Riley put her dress away.

"We are well sort of. Our mask go with our dress while Lucas is going to have a mask with both our color dresses on it. To keep it even." Zay nodded as he helped Riley go out her window and up towards the roof.

He said goodbye as he left the apartment thinking maybe things were going to be easier than he thought since all he had to do was steal Lucas mask and replace it with a mask that had hints of purple like Riley's dress.

The day had finally arrived and Zay was giddy with excitement. Vanessa and the geniuses didn't know what to make of him as he continued to look like he was riding a sugar high as they waited for the triangle square couples to arrive at the bakery.

"Okay Zay what is going on with you?" Vanessa asked as he continued looking out the bakery windows checking his phone for the time. "Nothing. Just want to get to the party already." He says as Farkle chuckles knowing that was far from the truth.

"Hey look there's Maya and dreamboat." Smackle announces as Zay smiles seeing them arm in arm walking down the stairs looking like a couple in love. "Wow Maya you look wow." Farkle says as Smackle hits his chest.

"Not as beautiful as you though beloved. Zay say something." Farkle whisper shouts as Smackle continues to glare at him. "You clean up good honey nugget. Doesn't she Josh?" He asked as he seen him still staring at Maya even though they arrived together.

"What? Yeah she looks gorgeous as always." He says scratching his neck nervously as his cheeks heat up. "Well you don't look to bad yourself Boing." Maya adds fixing his tie and biting her lip as they stare at each other.

"Look there's Lucas." Vanessa says gesturing at a frowning Lucas who walks in grumbling softly. "Where's Riles huckleberry?" Maya asked looking towards the door as Lucas huffs sitting on the couches.

"Mr. Matthews wouldn't open the door or window for me and insisted on escorting her to the ball himself. So we have to meet her there." He says pouting as Zay chuckles at his grumpiness.

"Well let's go then can't keep Luke here from his girl." Vanessa says as the geniuses and Zay look at Maya and Lucas seeing if they would correct her. "I second that let's go." Maya says as Zay rubs his hands together as they make their way out the bakery.

They arrive at the ball as they all put on their mask. Zay chuckles mischievously when he noticed that Lucas had on the mask with just the hint of purple on it. He was glad he was able to swipe the other and pretend to get him a replacement one when all he did was get the one similar to Riley's.

"Have you guys spotted Riley yet?" Lucas asked looking around as everyone followed his lead. "There she is." Smackle points out as they see her with her dad who was talking her ear off.

"Well let's go rescue her." Maya says as Lucas stood there staring at her. "Luke you coming?" Zay asked as Lucas shook his head moving towards Riley. Zay nudged him forward as Riley bit her lip the moment she saw him. "Hi." Lucas smiles softly at her taking her all in.

"Hi." Riley blushes as Lucas continues staring at her. "Hi." He says again as Zay groans. "Time for the push." He whispers to himself as he nudges him. "Ask the girl to dance dork." He says as Lucas glares at him clearing his throat.

"You want to dance?" He asked holding out his hand to her as Riley puts her hand in his. They begin to walk away when Lucas turns back towards Maya. "Unless you wanted to dance first Maya?"

Zay shaking his head as Maya shook her head. "I'm okay." She says as he nods turning back to Riley and taking her on the dance floor. Zay watched them for a bit before asking Maya if she wanted to since Vanessa was talking with Smackle and Josh with Mr. Matthews.

"Come on honey nugget let's boogie." Maya laughed as Zay spun her around. "So having fun?" He asked as Maya looked at him weirdly. "Zay we barely got here." He nods laughing as he twirls her around some more when he feels a tap on his shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Josh asked as Zay felt Maya tense up as her cheeks heated up. "Of course." He bows in front of Maya as he places her hand in Josh's. "Remember whoever you are with when the clock strikes midnight is who you end up with." He smiles chuckling mischievously as he headed for the other star crossed lovers.

He hummed to himself when he seen they were still on the dance floor staring into each other's eyes. Like always he thought as he rolled his eyes. He looked back at Maya and Josh seeing they were doing the same and shook his head.

Honestly he thought how could they not see what was right in their faces. He threw his hands up as he made his way towards the dessert table grabbing a cupcake. "I'm on to you Mr. Babineaux." He choked spitting out his cupcake as people looked at him weirdly.

"Mr. Matthews I have no idea what you're talking about." Zay says as he gives him a look. "Uh huh so you aren't trying to and the triangle the kids are currently in?" Zay shakes his head before sighing and nodding. "Okay I am but someone needs to." He says as Mr. Matthews smiles nodding his head. "Okay." He says walking away.

"Wait your okay with this?" Zay asked hoping it want a truck. "Yes Zay I'm okay with it. The triangle needs to end." Zay nodded agreeing with that statement. "So your okay with that?" He says gesturing at Riley with her head on Lucas shoulder. He looked over at them letting out a shriek before comingco his mouth. "Yes I am." He says theth clenched teeth.

Zay chuckles shaking his head eating another cupcake. Zay happy that he didn't really have to do anything to make either couple realize their feelings he sat down next to Vanessa with a plate of desserts. "Jeez Zay bring enough for the table?" Josh joked as Zay whipped his head towards him. "Um shouldn't you be dancing with honey nugget? Where is she anyways?"

Josh pointed at the dancefloor where Zay sees Lucas and Maya dancing. "Ugh come on!" He shouts spitting cupcake everywhere. "Gross Zay!" Vanessa shouts making a face as Zay pulls her up wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Let's dance." He says twirling her towards where the wrong couple were.

"Hey." He says bumping slightly into them as Vanessa looks at him weirdly. "Hey hunkalious." Maya lightly laughs as Zay frowns at them. "Where's Riley?" He asked looking at Lucas who continues to stare at him weirdly. "She went off with the geniuses who were going to show her something. Why?" Lucas asked as Zay shrugged his shoulders.

"No reason just remember whoever you're with when the clock strikes midnight is who you whe up with." He spins Vanessa away as he keeps an eye on them.

Instead of enjoying himself like he wanted Zay kept trying to keep Josh with Maya and Riley with Lucas. But things kept getting in his way. Using his quote on them was slightly working especially when Charlie Gardner came over asking Riley to dance using the same quote.

Zay had thought it worked but Lucas still playing possum would just dance with Maya aggravating Zay more. He had kept his cool all night until there was ten minutes till midnight and he spotted Lucas and Maya outside of the terrace together. Alone.

"No no no!" You two aren't supposed to be with each other!" He tells stomping his foot as the two look at him. "What?" Lucas asked as Zay mutters idiots under his breath. "You two are not supposed to be with each other at midnight. This is all wrong! I give up!" He shouts walking back inside the ball.

* * *

 _"So what happened next?" The kids ask as Zay looks at them. "We rang in the new year." Everyone looks towards the door as Zay sees Maya and Lucas walk through it. "Mommy daddy!" The kids shout jumping up and hugging them. "Uncle Zay was just telling us how he pushed you guys." Lucas looked at can who chuckles. "You pushed us huh?" Lucas says shaking his head._

 _"Yes what would you call it?" He ask frowning at him. "I'd call it a temper tantrum." He gasp as he sees a very pregnant Riley walk in with Josh carrying bags. "Mommy!" The little boy Lucas was holding squealed as he held his hands out for Riley. "Let's finish the story uncle Zay." Maya and Josh's little girl ask as they sit around Zay._

 _"Okay where was I?" Zay says tapping his chin. "Ah yes I was about to give up."_

* * *

Zay grumbled as he walked back to his table thinking he had lost. There was only eight minutes left and he didn't know where Riley was. He looked around the ballroom trying desperately to find her.

The closer it got to midnight the more he was feeling like a failure. He was supposed to help and the triangle and put the people he knew were meant to be with each other. He sighed as someone shouted one minute to midnight as Vanessa came and stood by his side.

He tried looking again for Riley or Josh but couldn't seem to find either. The countdown begun as he unhappily counted down.

"Happy new year!" Everyone shouted as Vanessa kissed his cheek singing along with everyone else.

"Happy new year hunkalious." Maya says sitting down next to Zay as Lucas sat on the other side. "What's so good about it? You two ring in New Years together which means the triangle is over and you're gonna end up together which wasn't supposed to happen and now y'all are gonna get married and we are never gonna see Riley or Josh again."

Zay looks at them weirdly as they begin to laugh at him. "What's so funny?" Riley asked sitting down next to Lucas. "Zay here thinks huckleberry was my New Years kiss." Maya says laughing harder as Zay glares at her.

"What it's true! Y'all were together before the ball dropped." He shouts as everyone laughs. "Dude if you had stayed instead of freaking out you would have seen Maya walk back in and Riley walk out." Lucas says as Zay looks at him and then Riley who was blushing.

"So I did it? I got you guys to end the triangle?" He asked as Josh walked over with the geniuses and cider. "Actually you did. You continuously quoting that ridiculous quote caused ranger rick and I to talk. That's what you seen on the terrace." Maya says as Josh puts his arm around her shoulder.

"I knew you were up to something Zay." Farkle says as he hands them all a glass of cider. Zay smiles widely as he pulls Vanessa onto his lap. "Just call me New Year's Eve Cupid." They all groan as Maya throws confetti from the table at him.

* * *

" _So you see guys if I didn't push them to confess their feelings you might not be here." Zay tells the kids as Lucas and Josh both hit him. "I'm kidding but it's true." He whispers to them causing them to giggle._

 _"Well one minute until the new year." Vanessa whispers holding up the cider. "Thanks again for watching them you guys." Riley tells them as they shake their heads. "No problem cotton candy face. Besides they love hearing the story about how I saved your relationships."_

 _"Okay Zay whatever you say." Josh chuckles as they get ready to countdown. "Hey that's New Year's Eve Cupid to you."_

 _ **I'm not 100% sure on this one. I feel like I lost my touch. Is it any good? Let me know should have my stories updated tomorrow and another one shot.**_


End file.
